


Depravity not Morality

by ScabiosaKyokii



Series: Depraved bitches [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bullying, Murder, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScabiosaKyokii/pseuds/ScabiosaKyokii
Summary: Saihara and Ouma bond over depravity and Danganronpa.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Depraved bitches [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986301
Kudos: 37





	Depravity not Morality

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a self-indulgent series that I'll use as an outlet for the screwed up thoughts lmao. Don't expect quality writing.

Hey google, define Depravity.

de·prav·i·ty

/dəˈpravədē/

_ noun _

moral corruption; wickedness.   
"a tale of wickedness and depravity"

Depravity, that is the exact word one would use to describe Saihara Shuichi. It’s a word even he himself adopted as his exact description. Of course, he could also be described as dirty, disgusting, nefarious, etc. But they didn’t have the same ring as depravity.  _ Depravity, de-prav-ity..  _ He smiled in a way that resembled that of Yuno Gasai from the anime Future Diary. 

Despite his depravity and general dislike from most others, he managed to score the opposite of himself as an acquaintance . Exemplary, Ouma Kokichi. But even being as virtuous as he was, he was treated as badly as Saihara. Maybe even worse. The boy was beat everyday, to the point where it almost destroyed him. He fell into a similar depravity as Saihara. A despair inducing, sticky, and dirty pit of depravity. 

Even in this despair inducing pit, he kept the smallest shred of hope. With this small shred of hope, came his resistance to the depravity that Saihara continuously tried to infect him with. They bonded over a common interest. That interest being a certain TV show that aired at 10pm every Friday night. A show that undoubtedly was a deep reason for Saihara’s depravity. The main focus of the show was the continuous battle of Hope versus Despair. Although they shared this same interest, it was quite obvious which side the two were on. Kokichi, hope and Shuichi, despair.

**I’m assuming you’re confused at this start. Do not fret. The story will being in**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**Executing the following Depravity-not-Morality.exe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Execution complete. Please press start._ **

**Start**

**Kill everyone**

**> Kill yourself**

**_Are you sure…?_ **

**> Yes**

**No**

**...Starting.. :(**

  
  


His legs swung over the ledge, back and forth, they swayed. 

“Heh..” 

His mind clouded with his own laughter. Images of blood his dead body spread across the hard concrete; a cascade of his own blood surrounding his broken body. _ No one would miss him. They never cared, why would they care now? _

Giggles erupted from the boy, the distance between him and the ground would soon be closed. He stood up and took a breath. Then he fell forward.

.

.

.

.

Well, he would have fell forward if he didn’t hear that obnoxious voice behind him.

“You couldn’t have done this another day?” 

Ouma took a glance behind him. There he was, the owner of the voice that stopped him. Saihara Shuichi, the school’s certified freak. What was he doing here?

“You got a problem with me doing this?”

“Not really, it’s just that today is the day the new season comes out. I was hoping to watch the premiere up here, but I won’t be able to enjoy it if sirens are screeching over the sound.”

“Why not watch it at home?”

“My parents decided to stay at my apartment tonight so I wouldn’t be able to watch it at the best quality since their show airs at the same time and watching it on my phone just isn’t the same.”

He didn’t quite know what to say. The boy across from him seemed hardly phased by the fact he was up here to kill himself.  _ ‘But, I guess that’s normal for Saihara.’ _

**Scene End.**

**_New Scene Unlocked! Do you wish to view it?_ **

**> Yes**

**No**

Kokichi would never admit it, but he was glad that the other had intervened that day.

“The new episode is so boring. It’s all full of hope and just freetime events. If I’d known it’d be a filler, I wouldn’t have brought you here to watch it, Ouma-kun.”

That was a lie. Saihara always brings Ouma over to his house on Fridays. Even if he knows it’s going to be a filler episode. But Ouma doesn’t know that. Not that Ouma minds, of course. They share something else in common besides their interest in Danganronpa. The two have no other friends besides each other.

“I liked it. It’s important to establish relationships between the cast.” 

Kokichi smiled. He very much enjoyed these nights with Saihara. Even if the episodes were less than satisfactory. 

“Hey Kokichi?”

“Hm?”

“Have you ever stabbed someone before?”

“Huh!?” Ouma’s face contorted in surprise as well as confusion and a slight tint fear as he instinctively jumped a few inches away from Saihara. “W...What do you mean by that..?”

Although he was sure that this was just dear Saihara being strange again, it gave him a chill down his spine. It didn’t help the fact that Saihara’s face looked so calm as his eyes seemed to bore their way into the other’s. 

“Well? Have you?” His tone did not change, he was as calm as ever.

“N-No! Of course not! Why do you ask..?” 

“No reason.” Saihara looked back to the screen and switched the screen to a livestream that was airing a rerun of the first season. His favorite season. Ouma’s favorite season was the 2nd, but he was alright with rewatching it with Saihara. I made Saihara happy. Ouma would do anything to guarantee Saihara’s forever happiness.  **Anything.**

**Scene End.**

**_New Scene Unlocked! Do you wish to view it?_ **

**> Yes**

**No**

Blood cascaded down the wall. It flooded the floor. He felt as if he was drowning in the metallic stench. It surrounded him and clung to him, refusing to let go. 

“Hah..” He let out a shallow breath as he tried to inhale as little of the air as possible. It was almost torture, the smell. But, it was a small price to pay for his crime. That was okay. He wasn’t actually drowning of course. No matter how much it felt as if he was, he was never truly dying.

**“42..”**

The victim screamed, it was a miracle that they hadn’t died yet from the 42 stab wounds scattered across their limbs. They were already past the point of no return. Even if they had gotten treatment, it was too late. They were losing too much blood too fast. Somehow they still had the energy to scream. But not for long.

The victim’s mouth was forced open, first he cut out their tongue and tossed it to the side. Without the tongue blocking the entrance way to the throat, he reached his small hand inside and scratched at the epiglottis till he felt it start to bleed. Then, he dealt the finishing blow, by slitting their throat open and ripping out their vocal cords in the process. 

He packed up his supplies and jumped out the window. He pulled out his previously bought burner phone and used it to quickly call the cops, then he threw the phone onto the road and watched it get crushed by the passing cars while he fled the scene.

**Scene End.**


End file.
